dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar (傷跡, Kizuato) is a Namekian warrior who was born and raised on Planet Namek in the Northern Galaxy. While not much has been revealed about Scar and his history, what can be said is that he shows an understanding in how to fight and use ki. Also, given his warrior background, Scar found himself becoming a close companion of the nomadic Saiyan warrior, Korr. While at first, the two weren't exactly close friends, and Scar had trouble knowing if he could truly trust Korr, they soon developed a mutual bond with one another after helping each other in ensuing battles. Also, like many other Namekians, Scar possesses no known gender and so he reproduces asexually via spitting eggs out from his mouth. Additionally, despite his genderless status, Scar is always addressed as if he were male; even by his fellow Namekians. He also shares the ability to regenerate any lost limbs and body parts with the rest of his race, and lives solely on drinking water for nutrition. Sometime after meeting Korr, Scar appears to have left Namek alongside him in a Namekian spaceship, and the two began traveling the known North Galaxy as nomads together. Knowing full well that Korr's greatest wish is to return to Earth to see his family again, Scar has agreed to go with him once the time comes, and seems to not mind leaving Namek for the sake of his friend. However, despite his similiarities with his Namekian brethren, Scar has a noticeable different shade of green coloration around his face. How this appeared and why it's there have not been fully explained, and remain a mystery. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Abilities and Powers Scar, as a warrior amongst his native Namekian race, possesses an adept understanding of combat and tactical strategy, something that easily compliments his friend's less strategic style of fighting. As a warrior, Scar shows that he too can perform amazing feats of strength, speed, and endurance, as well as having superhuman reflexes and stamina. He also has learned how to control his ki, and has made excellent use of it in battles. As a Namekian, Scar also shares his race's ability to regenerate when necessary, and can even survive decapitation and severe injuries. Furthermore, it's been implied that he can also use the Namekian power to fuse with others of his race, and can even fission himself when he desires to. And while it has little use in battle, Scar seems to also possess heightened hearing and a thicker skin to allow himself to survive in colder climates; these being traits found in every Namekian seen thus far. Also, while it's uncertain whether this is a power that all Namekians have, or if it's simply a by-product of Scar's advanced wisdom, Scar has shown that he can perform telekinesis and telepathy, which allows him to move objects and speak to others respectively with his thoughts alone. Additionally, Scar seems to show an aptitude for ki control and manipulation more so than most other people, as he has been seen creating whips of energy from his fingertips and firing numerous energy blasts from a single palm, indicating his honed ki capabilties. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The power to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Regeneration' - Like other Namekians, Scar possesses the ability to regrow lost limbs and portions of his body through regeneration. By doing so, Scar can remain capable of fighting, even if his arms and legs were torn or cut off, or if he lost any vital areas that needed immediate replacement. The main drawback to this regeneration process appears to be the heavy toll it takes on Scar's ''ki, as it has been noted on many occassions to have dropped after regeneration. Also, the process seems to put a strain on Scar's stamina as well, as he typically tends to pant heavily after any and all forms of regeneration have been done. However, despite all this, Scar isn't restricted by the number of times he can regenerate, and so long as his head (where the "regenerative nucleus" (the regenerative organ) is located) remains intact, Scar can regenerate any missing part of his body as many times as necessary. *'Telekinesis' - Through sheer mental strength, Scar can freely move objects with his mind. Naturally, Scar seems to rely only on his mind and nothing else, though sometimes he will motion his hands to guide what he's manipulating with greater ease. One instance of this ability was when Scar divided a massive stone block in order to help Korr in his training, and scattered the pieces haphazardly through the air. Being more of a warrior than a psychic, Scar tends to only show this ability every now and again, and relies much more on his martial arts and ki. *'Telepathy' - Like telekinesis, telepathy is the ability to communicate with others and read minds through mental strength alone. While he doesn't always use this power when he doesn't need to, Scar has shown that he's quite clearly capable of talking to anyone he wishes when the moment arises. Scar has used this power to convey battle strategies to his allies, and to get clear summaries of an individual's experiences by placing his hand on their head. He has also proven that he can choose exactly who he wishes to talk to, as he will usually communicate with one person at a time if secrecy is needed, and can address an entire crowd when also necessary. However, unlike more powerful telepaths, such as the Kais, who can communicate with nearly anyone in the universe, Scar has admitted that he's only limited to contacting those that are on the same planet as him; though he's quite capable of keeping up a conversation with those in other realms of existence, such as Otherworld, so long as he was contacted first, and not the other way around. *'Continuous Dragon Blast' - This is one of Scar's more frequently seen techniques. Being a variation of the Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Scar releases multiple yellow ki blasts from one palm, which quickly accumulate damage to wear down the enemy. While the ki blasts are smaller than Scar's palm in size, they travel much quicker than average ki blasts, and can be very precise in hitting their target. Additionally, the large swarm of energy blasts makes it more difficult to fully block the attack without taking some form of damage; albeit stronger foes have appeared unscathed after being showered in the explosions that follow. *'Dragon Nail' - This technique is one of Scar's more unique attacks, as it takes the form of long, thin, yellow ki whips that extend from any number of fingers Scar wishes to use (mostly using all five fingers on one hand, or ten for both.) Being made of his ki, Scar has some control over their direction in mid-air, though he tends to mostly flail them around like typical whips. The edges are serated like that of Krillin's Destructo Disk, and as a result, can slice through almost anything, so long as Scar is stronger than it. Therefore, more powerful opponents tend to shrug off the effects of the Dragon Nail technique better than those who are more or less weaker than Scar. Scar has also shown that he's able to extend or retract his energy whips to make them any length he desires, making it easier to attack opponents from afar. Trivia *Scar's name, like the other members of his race, is a pun on slugs and snails. His name is derived from the word "e'scar'got," which is French for snail. **Wyvern 0m3g4 has admitted that he also chose the name for Scar, since he thought it would sound cool. Category:Namekians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega